


I Forgot while you Remember

by e4nvy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e4nvy/pseuds/e4nvy
Summary: It was all over the news, Kim Taemin's attempted suicide.Taemin had tried to kill himself but failed. In return, he forgot his memory, only remembering his name and a beautiful night sky.Every night, Kim Taemin is having absurd dreams. Ones that feel so real that sometimes, he cant tell if he is dreaming or not. What also seems to be confusing, his best friend, Lee Ahnjong, is always there.Together, the two best friends, and possibly lovers, try to piece back Taemin's forgotten memory.





	I Forgot while you Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are spelling mistakes or if there are words that shouldn't be there.  
> Also, sorry that this chapter is really short. I promise to make the next chapter longer!!

# Chapter 1

Taemin lifted his gaze to the starry night sky. Numerous shades of blue filled his gaze and for once, he was awestruck. One thing he could remember since his suicide attempt. He remembered looking up at the sky, the moon glistening amongst the dark colors and the stars traveling in their own small space. It was a calm and peaceful atmosphere, one that he wanted to experience again. Oh, how soothing it would be to feel at peace. As he wandered further into the memory, it started to become blurry. He had looked off to the side and a black figure sat next to him. He always tried to figure out who the person was, who gave off such a calm presence. Muffled voices started to play and as much as he tried to figure out what was being said, he never could. It was just plain too hard and too much of a bother for him to figure out. Yes, he did want to know, but he wasn't that desperate to put every second of every day into finding out. It just simply wasn't him.

The memory drifted away and he saw a bright light expanding. He squinted his dark brown eyes and looked towards it. He concentrated hard and saw that a truck was driving towards him. While he was gazing off into his memory, he must've accidentally walked onto the road. He opened his mouth in shock and fear, seeing that the vehicle was inching closer and closer.  
“Taemin!”  
He was thrown backward and landed roughly on the pavement. He yelped in at the pain that traveled its way up his spine. The truck drove past, not noticing that he had almost killed someone. He mumbled multiple curses under his mouth. If he was in the mood, he would've chased after the man driving the truck and would've seriously beat him up. Then again, it was his fault for walking onto the road. He sighed and looked up at the person who had saved him.

“Ahnjong?”  
A deep chuckle escaped from the back of his throat. His best friend, Ahnjong, seemed to be saving him from many life-threatening incidents. Taemin thought of this as ‘cheating death’.  
“You always seem to be nearly dying!”  
A slap to the head made him growl.  
“Hey!”  
He shouted in annoyance.  
“I promise, I wasn't trying to kill myself again.”  
He raised his hands up in defense. Ahnjong sighed heavily and grabbed Taemin by the arm. He lifted him up from the dirty pavement. Ahnjong even started to dust off the non-existent dirt from his pants. His hand drifted to his crotch area and Taemin lifted an eyebrow teasingly. Ahnjong didn't seem to notice and continued being the clean freak he was. He brushed it off with a laugh.

The two of them walked under the midnight sky, both of them chatting about useless things. They talked about the new girl who had arrived at their school, well, Taemin did. Ahnjong didn't seem to care about the girls appearance. He crossed his arms, trying to shield himself from the night breeze that wafted by.  
“You know, you're like my guardian angel.”  
Taemin stated calmly. He continued to amble down the street and noticed in his peripheral vision that Ahnjong quickly turned his head towards him.  
“Guardian angel? How so?”  
The other male asked. Taemin rolled his eyes, knowing the stupidity level of his best friend.  
“You always seem to save me when my life is about to be taken away. To be honest, it's quite a relief to know that.”  
He looked towards Ahnjong and saw a rosy red color appear on his cheeks.  
“Then from this day forward, I shall be your guardian angel!”  
Ahnjong shouted loudly, a bit too loud for Taemin's liking. The corners of his mouth turned upwards at the sight of his best friend being happy. It was cute.

Up ahead, Taemin could see a bar. His eye widened and he licked his lips, already imaging the liquid running down his throat.  
“How about we get drunk tonight?”  
Ahnjong furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the ground, his ashy black hair falling over his eyes.  
“But we have school tomorrow. It's not good to be drinking tonight.”  
“Oh come on, live life to the fullest!”  
Without waiting for a reply, Taemin grabbed his best friend by the hand and ran down to the bar.  
“Only one drink, I promise.”

That promise was easily broken. Taemin chugged his fifth glass of apple beer. When he had his first glass, the flavor didn't taste very pleasing. Now, since he was drunk, it tasted like water on a hot day. He roughly placed the empty glass on the bench and coughed. He held up one finger, indicating for the bartender to pour him another glass. The bartender laughed and slightly shook his head, filling up the empty glass with more alcohol.  
“One drink you promised. This is now your tenth glass!”  
The male that sat beside him shouted. He looked towards him and frowned.  
“This is my sixth glass!”  
He shouted back. For some reason, his loud voice managed to make him laugh.  
“Yeah, whatever. I'm leaving.”  
The male stood up and walked out of the alcohol smelling place. Taemin shrugged his shoulders and thanked the bartender for his drink.


End file.
